


Some Douchebag with a Guitar

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Original Female Character, Blushing Sam, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sam/Original Female Character(s), almost a bar fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picked up his glass and threw it back. “Why don’t you got talk to some girl? Get laid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Douchebag with a Guitar

Sam watched his brother stare at the angel for what must have been twenty minutes before he was at the point of wanting to punch Dean. Castiel was oblivious to Dean staring. He just kept slipping his drink, even though it just tasted like molecules to him. The taller Winchester, had, had enough of his brothers pinning. It was time for something to happen! He stood from his chair and walk smoothly over to Dean at the bar. “Dean, tell him you like him!”

Dean jumped and glared at Sam, “Sammy no!” He picked up his glass and threw it back. “Why don’t you got talk to some girl? Get laid?”

“Fine.” Sam said after thinking it over “but only if you tell Cas how you feel.” The look on Dean’s face was priceless. Just utter shock and nervousness no hunt or case had ever been able to put on the older Winchester’s face. Sam smiled at his brother and walked back to the table he’d been sitting at.

Dean glanced at his brother nervously, then made his way to where Castiel was sitting; at the other side of the bar.

**

Sam was snapped out of a daydream by Dean. A smug grin on his face and giddy look in his eyes.

“Your turn” Dean said simply before walking back to Castiel. Sam scanned the room and found no one he wanted to spend the night with. He was so screwed… 

Suddenly a chair fell over, drawing all eyes to the drunken man who had knocked it over. The man drunkenly stumbled over to the bar. Directly behind Dean and Castiel. 

“Don’ want no fags in here!” He slurred while putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. The hand is quickly removed by Dean, who had a murderous look in his eyes. Dean stood up and stared down the drunk. The man swayed on his feet and pushed Dean, hard. Dean went to punch the drunken idiot before he could a shotgun was cocked.

“Mr. Burn” The bartender, and average height woman with brown hair and gray eyes, point of the shotgun at the drunk, “Get the fuck outta my bar.” Dean move to the other side of Castiel, out of the way of the shotgun. 

The drunken man didn't budge, just spread all lopsided grin on his face, “Come on sugar…”

“Out!” The bartender shouted; the bar was now completely silent. “Get outta my fucking bar now!” Her eyes hardened and she changed the trajectory of the shotgun. Now aiming directly at the drunks groin. He quickly fled the bar and everything went back to the way it was before. 

The bartender step to the right and whispered something to Dean. “Sam!” She called out before nodding her head at Sam to come and sit at the bar.

“Well boys” She said to the three of them, now sitting side by side, “What can I getcha?” All ordered a beer.

**

When they'd all finished their beer the three of them decided it was time to leave and get back to their motel.

As Sam was standing up he noticed a piece of paper under his beer. Upon inspecting the paper he saw:

~ (444) 228-4371  
Call me  
-Max ~

Sam looked to Dean, who was at the door with Castiel, but he nodded behind him. Sam turned around to see the bartender, Max, had a small smile on her face. Max noticed and gaze on her and she met his eye, then winked. Sam looked away, blush rising to his cheeks and the same small smile on his lips.


End file.
